Party of Filth
Party of Filth is a fan episode where Fungus loses all his trash and Pinkie Pie tries to cheer him up. Roles Starring *Pinkie Pie *Fungus Featuring *Josh *Petunia *Lumpy Appearances *Ant Family *Sniffles Plot Fungus is walking home, but then he realizes that today is trash day. He starts to panic and quickly checks trash can after trash can but they are all cleaned out. He starts to cry. Then Pinkie Pie jumps out of the trash can. She sees him crying, says "I know just the thing that you need!" and takes Fungus by the hand and runs with him. Later, Pinkie Pie sets up a big party for him. Pinkie Pie turns on a dance floor's lights, lays out some refreshments and fills the room with streamers, but Fungus isn't cheered up. Pinkie Pie decides to drive Fungus to a great dance club. Pinkie Pie starts to smell something (not knowing that it's Fungus) and rolls her window down. Meanwhile, Petunia is posing for Josh who is painting a picture of her, until she smells Fungus's smell and passes out. When Josh sees her passed out body, he runs over to her to make sure she's okay, but Josh smells Fungus's odor too and passes out as well. Fungus and Pinkie Pie finally arrive as DJ Lumpy is playing a remix of the HTF theme. Pinkie encourages Fungus to dance but he still is in a bad mood. Lumpy then smells Fungus, covers his nose and tries to go to a window to open it, but a cord wrapped around his leg causes him to trip and his brain to get forced out. Pinkie Pie then says "This calls for drastic measures." and walks Fungus outside. As they're going, Fungus's scent reaches an anthill and stinks it up. The Ant Family run out, holding their noses, but just then Sniffles sneaks up on them and eats them. Pinkie Pie then buckles herself in tightly because she knows she's going to go real fast. They start speeding down the highway untill Fungus accidentally sprays, making Pinkie Pie start swerving around. She then hits a rock, causing both of them to fly out the windsheild, but because Pinkie Pie buckled herself so tightly, only her upper waist made it through. Fungus somehow lands unharmed, but Pinkie Pie lands on a large sharp shard of glass pointing straight up, causing the glass to go straight up into her body. Fungus notices the trash around him and hugs Pinkie Pie, unaware of her being dead, then he dives into the trash. Moral One man's trash is another man's party! Deaths #Lumpy's brain is forced out. #The Ant Family is eaten by Sniffles. #Pinkie Pie's organs are cut by a large shard of glass. Injuries #Josh and Petunia passed out due to Fungus's odor. #Before death, Pinkie Pie's lower half got ripped off. Trivia #The moral is a parody of "One man's trash is another man's treasure". #Lumpy's death is similar to Nutty's in "Swelter Skelter" and Sniffles in "Moppin' Up". Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons